


Confession

by Jessisamu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessisamu/pseuds/Jessisamu
Summary: After a mission went wrong, Natasha seeks shelter in a motel room to tend her injuries, but then an unexpected visitor shows up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WinterWidow fanfic and I wrote it in like less than two hours, just to get it out of my head.
> 
> I'm from Germany, so English isn't my native language and I also don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
I hope you enjoy this little story.

She bit her lip while stitching up her injured leg. About an hour ago a bullet tore through her thigh and now she was struggling to stay awake and take care of the hole in her leg.

The redhead's mission went terribly wrong and she made it out of the compound just barely alive.

It took Natasha almost an hour to get to her small motel room, but she made it there without being seen. Now she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub cleaning her injuries.

After she finished the stitching, Natasha started to clean up the mess she made.

Bloody towels and bandages were all around her. The redhead threw them away and then took a clean, wet cloth and started to carefully whip the blood from her leg. Then she searched for a clean bandage and slowly wrapped her leg with it. She bit her lip while suppressing a wince when she applied pressure to her thigh.

Finally, she was done with her leg and moved on to her other injuries. While standing up she had to hold onto the sink, her vision blurry from her sudden movement. It took her three whole seconds to shake away her dizziness and concentrate again.

Her green eyes found herself in the mirror, she flinched but wasn't really surprised by the look of her face. A rather large gash covered her right eyebrow and a deep purple bruise already started to form on her forehead.

Natasha tied her hair back into a messy bun and then started working on her face. She got some alcohol onto a gauze pad and gently whipped the gash on her forehead. As the alcohol touched the wound, a slight expression of pain crossed her face but a second later the only thing visible was her poker face.

After she finished the cleaning part, she carefully pressed the edges of the gash together and applied a few suture strips. Hopefully, this isn't going to be another scar.

The redhead cleaned the rest herself up as far as possible and then got out of the bathroom. Her phone was lying on the bed and she snatched it to contact Maria Hill. Her mission hasn’t gone as planned and now she needed to report back to headquarter.

Just as she wanted to call her friend, she heard a noise coming from her front door. In one swift motion, she grabbed the gun from the bed and took cover next to the door. The doorknob turned and she held her breath as the door swung open.

Within moments her gun was pressed against the back of the intruder’s head and she whispered: "Don't dare to move."

Slowly she stepped around the person into the doorway and was taken by surprise by the man standing in front of her.

"James, you could at least have knocked. I almost shoot you in the head!"

The redhead let out her breath in relief and a small smile cracked on her lips, as she lowered her weapon.

"If I had knocked it wouldn't had been half as fun."

_Jerk_. She slightly shook her head and limped back to her bed where she carefully sat down, always paying attention not to put too much pressure on her leg. James got a few steps closer and examined her with a quick once over.

"What the hell happened?"

Natasha patted on the spot next to her on the bed and Bucky sat down. She breathed in slowly and then started to talk.

"I had a mission to sneak into an old HYDRA compound and to steal some files. Everything went smooth until an alarm got off. I had nearly completed my task and there were only a few files left so I waited for the download to complete and when I was about to get the hell out of there everything went south.”

The redhead took another careful breath.

“On my way out I shot two guards in the head and a third one had approached me from behind. He got a few good hits on me, but I managed to knock him unconscious. But the other guards somehow knew my location and came for me.

One of them shot me in the leg and another one hit me in the head with his gun. I killed both and made sure I was getting out soon. For my sake, I only encountered three more guards on my way and once I was outside, I stole one of their bikes and drove the hell out of there.

I ditched the bike about two miles from here and covered the rest of the way by foot."

  
After she finished talking a great silence overcame them. Bucky was processing all the new information and Natasha waited for his reaction. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he turned his head toward her.

“Why didn’t you call anybody for help. I mean, I know you work great on your own but sometimes it’s good to have somebody to watch your back.”

His look sent a shiver down her spine. _Concentrate. _

“Headquarters send me there alone, so what was I supposed to do? Go against orders and call someone in?”

She stared him right in the eyes.

“If it’s necessary then yes and we both know how well you follow orders.”

Bucky made a short break and then continued.

“You can always count on me, you know? You were there for me when I needed someone who knows what it feels like to have no memory of your past. You helped me to work through the mess in my brain and I trusted you. So now I ask you. Do you trust me?”

Her thoughts were racing through her mind, but she already knew the answer to his question.

“Yes James, I trust you with my life.”

The redhead raised her head and was met with his beautiful blue eyes. She almost melted under his intense gaze. They were friends for a long time now, but she felt attracted to him in more than a friendly way, although she never had the courage to ask him if he felt the same way.

Every time she talks to him her heart is beating a little faster in her chest. Still, she never wanted to admit to herself that she has feelings for him. Her gaze shifted from his ocean-like eyes to his lips.

Natasha shook her head to get these thoughts out of her mind. He would never feel the same way about her, right?

She was so deep in her own little world that she didn’t noticed that Bucky got up and was now standing in front of her. He studied every little change in her expression and when she looked back up from the floor he started to talk.

“To be honest with you Tasha, we spent so much time together and we understand each other without words. I … I think I started to like you. Very much. I don’t want you to get hurt, just because you think that maybe you can’t trust me, or you don’t want to endanger me, but I want to be the one who always has your back. I want to be more than just your friend because I think…I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

The whole time he talked, his fingers were nestling with his shirt and when he finished, he didn’t dare to look her in the eyes. He started to worry that he crossed a line that could destroy their friendship.

Natasha was shocked by Bucky’s confession. She didn’t know if this just really happened or if she was dreaming. Slowly she stood up and laid her hand on his cheek. He raised his head and she carefully leaned in to close the space between them.

Her lips touched his and she cautiously kissed him. At first, he was frozen but after a second, he leaned into the kiss and kissed her back. The kiss was sweet and when they pulled away to catch their breath, they looked into each other’s eyes.

James tugged a loose strand of fiery hair behind Natasha’s ear and then whispered: “I love you.”

A big smile appeared on her face and she leaned her forehead lightly against his and whispered back: “I love you too.”

She grabbed the front of his shirt while she sat down and pulled him with her onto the bed. He carefully avoided touching her injured leg as he leaned over her.

“You should really rest Tasha. Your body needs time to heal.”

Bucky had his hands on each side of her shoulders but had stopped there afraid to hurt her. She let out a small sigh and moved so that he was able to lie down next to her. Something was poking in her back and she searched the covers until she found her phone and remembered that she wanted to call Hill to inform her about the mission.

Her fingers flew quickly over the display as she tipped a short message, explaining that she would report tomorrow.

Then she threw the phone onto the nightstand and scooted closer to James, nuzzling into his warm embrace. He carefully wrapped his human arm around her and cautiously touched the scar above her left hip.

Natasha flinched slightly but remembered who she was with and wrapped James hand in her own before he spoke.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be, this wasn’t your fault. It's ok.”

With that, she sank further back into him and closed her eyes. She felt safe with him and so sleep came fast and it was the first time in weeks she got a decent night rest.


End file.
